


Fallout

by Guardian__Angle



Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Moral Ambiguity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian__Angle/pseuds/Guardian__Angle
Summary: - 2. the adverse results of a situation or action.- 2. пагубные результаты ситуации или действий.
Series: Дух Огня и Хаоса [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597114
Kudos: 10





	Fallout

– Паразит, – ярость в её глазах стекает с пепельной мантии ядовито-оранжевым светом, Гримм стряхивает с когтей едва заметные капли, с большим интересом рассматривая мерцающий золотистый барьер из ловцов, нежели свою названную Сестру.  
– И ты боишься этого паразита, – как бы между делом замечает он, и на секунду кажется, что она сломает стену из снов, уничтожив столь кропотливую самоотверженную работу своих же жрецов, молочные крылья вздымаются над его головой, готовые для удара. Он успевает представить звук рвущихся спиц, жар серебристых копий, свою смерть, одну из многих, и окутывающую разум неподвижную темноту так похожую на сон, но неизмеримо сильнее и абсолютно пустую.  
Проходит секунда, но пустота не принимает его вновь, но, ох, если бы взгляд мог убивать, так много искренних ненависти и страха.  
– Подделке не понять, – Гримм щурит внутренние веки, чёрные полупрозрачные перепонки оставляют от глаз лишь узкие вертикальные прорези, он слушает, в презрении своём она даже не смотрит на него, но слышит Гримм лишь шёпот кошмаров, трепещущих за маской надменности.

_«Забвение», «небытие», «ничтожность»._

Веками позже он наблюдает, как она, поражённая предательством неблагодарных детей, ярится под темнеющими золотыми облаками и следом за собой тянет всех к неумолимому концу.  
Кошмары поют свою песнь, неизменно. 

Над землёй восстаёт новый свет, Гримм приходит к его истоку, как всегда, в одеяниях бродяги, рога покрыты пылью иных миров и пеплом сгоревших надежд. В стерильной белизне массивного дворца он видит как Корень взрывает почву, сдобренную истлевающим телом Черва. Как возвышается цивилизация, серебряной клеткой охватывая только зарождённые в смертных семена сознания.  
– Мы не потерпим твоего присутствия здесь дольше, чем это необходимо, – Король умён, как бывают умны те, кто живут не одну уже жизнь, переваривая саму соль этих земель. Его голос спокойный и ровный, но слова властны и холодны, и Гримм склоняет голову, послушный своей роли беспризорного шута:  
– Благодарю за щедрость и гостеприимство, Ваше Величество, будьте покойны, мы не станем докучать вашему Двору, – но его вежливость жжётся, слетая с языка, – ведь наш огонь желает лицезреть публика в блистающей столице. Мы покинем ваши земли в срок, стоит отзвучать последней ноте.  
Король хмур, но сдержанно кивает, уверенный в своих видениях и власти. Факел Кошмара для него лишь спичка, горящая меж когтей, которую он сможет потушить всегда. С жестоким благоразумием Черв препарирует тайны его рода, взор пустотных кукол шарит в шатрах, как рука грубого дилетанта-карманника. Маэстро исправно танцует на бледной ладони, марая мнимую безупречность алыми всполохами отчаянья, умирает, рассыпаясь искрами, и пепел сыпется словно песок сквозь тонкие сияющие пальцы.  
Слишком поздно Король понимает, что тень пламени не убить чернотой пустоты. Факел падает под напором ударов, треща как старое крепкое дерево глубоко пустившее корни, от сводов выветренных пещер отражается суетливое шуршание крыльев мотылька, читающего новые молитвы в защиту бледного бога. Но кошмар поёт, кошмар рубиновым пламенем лижет край этого мира, и его корни остаются на месте, до времени. В далёких землях, в безопасности сцены и теплоте чужого восхищения Гримму снится ледяной ужас великого ума. 

_«Бессилие», «хаос», «будущее»._

Бледная длань создаёт искривлённую жуткую копию его пламенного рода, сколь далёки они меж собой, столь же бессмысленны и попытки Короля, но Маэстро восхищённо рукоплещет. Единственный свидетель представления, он наблюдает как трагично верного ложного сына словно созревший урожай приносят в дар богам, прося о вечном благоденствии. Гримм слышит крик своей Сестры, пронзающий антрацитовый хитин детища Бездны, и смеётся. Горечь прокатывается по горлу и замирает отталкивающим зигзагом приоткрытой в слишком широкой улыбке пасти.  
Ещё нет конца седьмой зиме, как он снова слышит песнь.

_«Не пустой», «не тот», «ошибка»._

Она зовёт его вернуться и сгореть. Быть дурным предзнаменованием.  
Танцевать подле могил, праздновать посреди чумы.  
Вечная песнь его народа, что повторяет вереница духов,  
уходящая бесноватой тысячей к пылающим закатам миров по тонким тропам пустоты.


End file.
